The Forbidden Path
by tiredwitch
Summary: Hermione receives a mysterious note from a secret admirer on Valentine's Day.


**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all its characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not intend to make any profit from this work.**

 _ **A/N:** I know it's a little early but I thought I'd post a little something for Valentine's Day. I won't be home on the actual day since I'm going away for the weekend. Luckily I had this typed up already so I thought would be easier to post it now. This fic doesn't really have anything to do with my other stories. It's just a little something I came up with on the train on the way to uni (I was having a real J.K. Rowling moment there). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Btw, this story takes place in the 6th book._

* * *

 **The Forbidden Path**

The Great Hall was bursting with life. A sea of pink envelopes flooded the tables, girls from all houses were giggling, presumably at the letters they had received by owl from secret admirers, and the teachers were all on high alert, looking to catch any hormonally charged teenagers being 'too affectionate'.

It was the same every year, and most of the time Hermione was not bothered by the prospect of not receiving a gift or a love note from another, but this year was different.

The sight of everyone's smiling faces, the laughter that reverberated around her, the wrapping paper and opened envelopes adorned with love hearts made her feel sick to her stomach and she wanted nothing more than to flee the room and feel sorry for herself without an audience.

Hermione scanned the room diligently, attempting to avoid the sight of Ron who was sitting with brainless Lavender Brown a few seats away. It was clear that the stupid cow was putting in the effort to make her jealous, because after all, Hermione had lost her chance with her dear 'Won-Won'.

Turning away in disgust, Hermione decided that she could finish her breakfast in her dormitory before her first class. Grabbing a piece of toast and an apple, she got up and stormed off. In the distance she could hear Lavender speaking much louder than necessary, "she'll probably be spending the day with her hand up her skirt." Roars of laughter followed and tears welled in Hermione's eyes as she left the Hall. She hated her and she hated Ron even more.

"Hermione! Wait!"

She turned to see Harry running after her but she didn't stop walking. "Just leave me alone Harry," she said, her voice trembling slightly. She didn't want Harry to see her crying over someone so stupid. She swore that she wouldn't let Lavender get to her, but there were times when it could not be helped.

"I can see that you're upset Hermione. Will you just talk to me?"

She halted her step and turned to face him, "What is there to tell you? You could see what she was doing. I can't bear being near them. It's disgusting. I can't be in the same room with that stupid hag. And Ron…"

"Give him time. Sooner or later he'll come to see what a dickhead he's being. I'll try to talk some sense into him for the time being," said Harry thoughtfully. Even he could see that Ron was taking it too far. It was one thing to date Lavender in the first place, but to be all over her in the middle of the Great Hall in broad daylight with everyone watching was something else entirely.

"Yeah good luck with that, Harry."

In the distance they could her Professor McGonagall angry voice, "Appalling behaviour… in front of your peers and professors…next time I'll be writing to your parents…ought to be ashamed of yourselves…"

Harry smirked, "Looks like there wont be anymore snogging during meals."

Hermione laughed, wiping away her tears, "At least I'll be able to eat now without wanting to vomit."

Harry laughed at her comment and then sighed. "If you need to talk or anything..." he said awkwardly, scratching his head, "I'll be there if you need me."

"Thanks, Harry," she said, giving him a small hug. He patted her on the back gently.

"We'll I'd better go. I need to grab a few things before Potions."

Harry nodded and made his way back to the hall. Although he didn't admit it, she knew that he felt the same way about Ginny. It was clear that it was hard for him to watch her with Dean, just as it is watching Ron but at least Ginny and Dean were a little more 'conservative' in public settings.

Hermione would often see Harry stare at Ginny without even realising what he was doing. It's not until Dean would appear that Harry would quickly turn his gaze away from the couple with a solemn expression on his face. Despite already knowing, Hermione would often ask him what was wrong and each time he would ignore her, clearly embarrassed.

She knew that Ginny had always fancied Harry, but Harry's lack of interest in romantic relationships in general had caused her to give up her plight and move on. Undoubtedly his likeness for Cho had affirmed that he wasn't interested. _How wrong she was_ , Hermione thought.

Hermione sighed in frustration and she made her way up the spiralling stairs. She was thankful that no one was in sight. The other side of the castle was quiet and calm, just the way that she liked it.

She began humming a tune, the soothing melody calmed her and the images of Ron and Lavender that seemed to haunt her wherever she went began to slowly drift away. Her peace was only temporary for she walked straight into a blond-haired boy with grey eyes.

Draco Malfoy was as startled as she was, for he obviously had not expected any company when everyone was in The Great Hall for breakfast. She vaguely recalled an empty seat beside Grabbe and Goyle who clearly looked disgusted by the exchange of gifts and pink love letters.

After regaining his composure, his surprise morphed into annoyance, and expression that Hermione was used to seeing. "Watch it, Gryffindor," he mumbled as he pushed past her.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione continued to make her way towards Gryffindor tower and thankfully she did not encounter anyone else on her way. She was used to Draco's hostility towards her, but she could not shake her concern that the young wizard was up to something. It was almost as though she caught him off-guard as his expression was clearly not only one of surprise, but also of fear and unease. She never gave it a second thought, but only now did she realise that Draco's behaviour had been unusually different for the past few months. He was quiet and overwrought, a stark contrast to his usual obnoxious behaviour. She could not help but wonder if his unusual change in personality was a warning. _Perhaps this is something I need to discuss with Harry later_ , she thought.

At last, Hermione arrived to her dormitory, mildly annoyed at the Fat Lady who felt it appropriate point out that she was 'all alone' on 'a wonderful day like this'. She huffed in frustration and collapsed onto her bed.

She lay there for a while and then remembered what she came here for in the first place. She rummaged through the pile of books on her bedside table and sighed when she found the one labelled _Advanced Potion Making_ for she would have to spend an entire hour in the same room as Ron.

As she picked up the book, she noticed a small piece of paper sticking out of the tome placed in such a way for her to notice it. Knowing that she hadn't put it there herself, she pulled the piece of paper from the pages that held it, opened it and read the contents;

 _Come to the Astronomy Tower at midnight. Don't be seen._

She was stunned by what she had just read. It was hard to believe that this note was for her. Who in the world would want to meet her at the Astronomy Tower at midnight? There was no mention of the mysterious writer on the note, only a location and a time. Her name wasn't even on the note yet it was found in her book. Surely it was a mistake.

For a moment she had thought it to be Ron, yet she dismissed the idea when she noted the neat handwriting. There was no way that it could be Ron's writing. _Or_ _Maybe he got someone to write it for him so I wouldn't suspect anything?_ Also, it was unlikely that he wanted to see her at all now that he was practically glued to Lavender. _But who could it be?_

Either way, she did not know what to think of this mysterious letter, nor did she know if she would go at all.

 **XxxxXxxxX**

Hermione's day went smoothly. She avoided Ron whenever she was able to and Harry stuck by her whenever he saw that Lavender was making an effort to snog Ron in front of her. She was grateful for Harry's support and there were numerous times during the day when was felt the need to tell Harry about this mysterious letter, but she didn't want to add to his concerns. He was seeing Dumbledore later on in the day for another 'meeting' and it was clear that it was taking a toll on him. Hermione would often find him deep in thought whenever he returned from Dumbledore's office. On numerous occasions he would skip meals and as the weeks went by he was beginning to look more and more exhausted, undoubtedly from lack of sleep. Harry assured her that all was well but Hermione could not help but worry for his wellbeing. He certainly didn't need to worry about a silly note so she kept her mouth shut and went about her day as usual.

As the sun descended and the excitement of the day calmed, Hermione grew more and more anxious. She spent hours staring at the same page of her textbook, unable to think of anything else besides the note.

The hours ticked by and everyone dispersed to their dormitories. At ten to twelve the Common Room was deserted and Hermione decided that it was now or never. She got up and grabbed her wand. Knowing that she could easily be caught by Filch, she cast a Disillusionment Charm upon herself, placed her wand in her jacket and then she exited the Fat Lady's Portrait. She studied the spell thoroughly throughout the past few months. With Voldemort slowly regaining power, such a spell was useful to know yet she never thought that she'd be using it to sneak about the castle at night.

Her anxiety increased with every step. Her short, laboured breaths were making her dizzy and nauseas and the closer she got to the tower the more she was beginning to regret her decision. It wasn't too late to turn back. She could easily ignore the note and forget about the whole thing. But her feet kept moving forward on their own accord and she was overcome by the need to find out who wanted to see her.

After a few minutes navigating her way around the castle and up the Astronomy Tower stairs she found herself standing directly in front of the door. She opened it slowly, surprised to find it unlocked, and stepped into the threshold. She immediately recognised the figure in the distance. His blond hair danced in the chilly winter breeze. His back was hunched and his hands tightly griped the balustrade.

She stepped towards him, bewildered as to why he of all people would want to meet her at this hour. He didn't move, nor did he acknowledge her presence as she walked cautiously towards him. The cold air numbed Hermione's face and she wondered how long Draco must've been standing there in the cold. She hesitantly stood beside the him, unable to find the right words to say. Her earlier anxiety faded as Draco seemed more harmless and vulnerable than ever. He expression showed no anger, hostility or disgust. He seemed relaxed and composed as he watched the luminescent moonlight shine upon the late.

"I can't be like him. I can't do what he wants me to do," said Draco softly, still not looking at her.

Hermione was startled by the sound of his voice and she was even more concerned of the words that he spoke. "Who wants you do what?"

"I can't escape him," he says, his voice wheezy and strained as though every word he says causes him pain.

"Everywhere I go I'm being watched. He treats me like an animal. Do this Draco, do that or your mother will pay!" Draco begins to sob. Hermione stands there dumbfounded at his confession.

"I just wanted to…to do this…before things get worse," he whispers shakily, "things are going to get worse."

"Worse? What will get worse?"

He doesn't respond to her question. Instead, he leans towards her and brings his hand up to cup her cheek.

"Sorry, Granger. Sorry for everything," he says, and he kisses her.

Hermione stands there utterly shocked and motionless. She remained still for a few seconds, horrified at the thought of being kissed by Draco Malfoy, but then without thinking, she kisses him back, softly and gently and then more passionately. What surprised her even more was that she liked it.

His arms engulf her, pressing her towards his chest until she could feel his rapid heart beat through his school jumper. Despite the cold temperature, Hermione was beginning to feel flustered. His lips trail across her cheek and to her jaw and then to her neck. Hermione closes her eyes as she is swept away by pleasure.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," he said.

"Then why didn't you?"

He met her gaze with a look of shame. "I couldn't. He'd find out and I couldn't let that happen. He…I couldn't live with myself."

"Voldemort?" she whispers.

At the sound of his name Draco's expression morphed into one of disgust. He doesn't say yes, but Hermione knew the answer.

"I understand," she said.

"My whole life I was told that Mud- _Muggle-borns_ were filth, a disease that was infecting the wizarding world. I was told so many times, by my own parents even, that I began to believe it myself. A lie became the truth and only now I see how wrong he was; how wrong my parents are…"

"Let me help you. Let Dumbledore help you. Harry will, too."

"You can't," he whispered.

Hermione grasped his hand and held it firmly and then pressed her lips to his. This time she did not hold back, nor did he. His hands roamed her body, fumbling with the buttons of her jeans. His lips trailed down her neck once again sending shivers down Hermione's spine. It was exhilarating.

His hand fondled her breast and she moaned in pleasure. She pressed her body towards him and kissed him harder, savouring the taste of his mouth, his smell, the softness of his hair… He was beautiful in the moonlight…Eyes shining, hair glowing…He was a Draco that she had never seen before.

His tongue brushed against hers and she gasped when she felt his hand trail down her knickers. Draco could not help but watch in awe as the witch lost herself in pleasure. She was beautiful.

She leaned her head on his shoulder while he touched her. Ron, Lavender and Harry were all forgotten. In that moment it was just Draco. She felt utterly consumed by him. Arms entangled, tongues entwining…

"Draco," she whispered, pulling back. "Don't stop."

"I won't," he replied.

Her knees were trembling and she grasped his forearm for support. Draco hissed and pulled his arm back slightly, pain evident across his features.

Draco hastily removed his other hand from her knickers, avoiding her gaze completely. The look of sheer terror on his face concerned Hermione greatly. Were they in danger? Did someone see them?

"Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"No. I need to leave," he said quickly.

"Why?"

"Don't ask, just go. You need to go," he said.

Realisation dawned upon her. She had touched his forearm. She could not believe it. Harry was right. He had been right all along…

Draco knew that she understood and he could not bear to look in her eyes. He was a monster, and now he had the label to identify him as such.

"Be careful, Granger. You all need to be careful," he said, scanning his surroundings as though someone was about to attack him.

With one last glance at her, Draco turned and fled the tower before she could say another word. Hermione was left standing there alone, her frizzy brown curls dancing in the wind, tears running down her soft cheeks. Tears for a boy that was bound to evil, trapped by a mark that would chain him to the darkest wizard that ever lived. A boy that may never kiss her again, only in memory.

 **~ FIN ~**


End file.
